Emulsion/dispersion compositions of non-film forming liquid polysulfides are known. In such systems, a binder comprises an aqueous emulsion of a film-forming polymeric material plus dispersed, non-film forming liquid polysulfide. Such compositions also include various amounts of fillers or pigments, according to their intended end use. Those compositions have found widespread use in various coating and sealing applications, including caulks, paints, coatings, sealants and water barriers.
In accordance with the present invention, it is a general object to enhance physical properties, particularly elongation, of polysulfide-based emulsion/dispersion compositions.